Relationship Series:: ReACT
by Park Hyesung - Shiranai Yukou
Summary: Series Kedua (Sequel Acute)/ Main Cast: Ryeowook, Main pairing: KyuMin couple / Next Series: YeWook couple / RnR please? :3


ReACT

Author: Park Hyesung

Main Cast: Ryeowook

Paring: KyuMin slight KyuWook atau malah sebaliknya?

Genre: Romance, and other

Rate: T

Warning: YAOI, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai, alur kecepatan dll

Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk kepentingan cerita. Tak suka dengan pairing ini? Tinggal keluar dari halaman ini kok

A/N: Sebelumnya saya mau berterima kasih buat yang udah review di Series pertama (walaupun yang review dikit ^^) Di series kedua ini, pokok masalahnya masih pada Ryeowook. Penjelasan sekilasnya, Ryeowook akan ditolong Kyuhyun namun dihalangi Sungmin o.O Namun pairing tetap akan berakhir dengan KyuMin kkk. Lalu, bagaimana kisahnya? Cekidot ^^

.

.

.

Kisah cinta yang berakhir tragis

Masa lalu dimana dia menghancurkan sesuatu yang berarti baginya

Yang tersisa hanya tubuh dan hatinya yang terluka

.

.

.

Namja itu tengah berjalan di koridor rumah sakit dengan wajah yang datar. Matanya tak ada cahaya terang seperti biasa. Kakinya melangkah hingga meninggalkan bunyi yang menggema.

Dia mencari kehangatan yang hilang. Kehangatan yang dihancurkan oleh kedua sahabatnya dulu. Tiba-tiba saja langkahnya terhenti di suatu ruangan. Badannya menghadap pada jendela kecil di permukaan pintu kamar tersebut. Sedikit meringis mengingat luka pada lehernya masih belum sembuh total.

Sepasang caramel itu masih menatap datar sosok yang tertidur didalam sana. "Kumohon jangan pergi." Suara merdunya kembali dibuat gema dimalam itu. Air matanya mengalir bebas di atas pipinya.

Permohonan mereka dulu adalah kebohongan. Mereka bahkan sudah berjanji akan menikah nantinya tapi itu semua hanya kebohongan, khayalan belaka.

"Sedikit demi sedikit, aku akan melupakannya."

.

.

.

Sebuah kisah baru yang berasal dari pertemuan

Pertemuan dengan seorang anak lelaki

Namja manis itu mengunjungi masa lalunya

.

.

.

"Disini tempat kamarnya." Ujar seorang suster pada seorang anak lelaki. "Oh ne, gamsahamida." Namja berambut ikal itu menunduk dalam dan mulai masuk kedalam kamar tersebut.

"Annyeong, Minnie hyung." Sapa ramah namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun tersebut. Yang disapa segera menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyuman manis, "Oh, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau baru datang rupanya." Balas namja bernama Lee Sungmin.

"Ne. Mianhae aku baru datang sekarang. Sebagai gantinya aku membawa bunga untukmu." Kyuhyun pun segera memberikan sebuket bunga lily pada Sungmin. "Baunya harum. Gomawo, Kyunnie."

Mereka berdua sudah bersahabat dekat bahkan terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih. Larut dalam candaan dan cerita satu sama lain, Sungmin akhirnya bisa terhibur setelah seminggu dirumah sakit ini.

Tanpa sengaja, mata Kyuhyun menangkap sosok yang duduk di tempat tidur sebelah Sungmin. Namja bersuara bass itu heran melihat sosok namja manis yang berwajah datar ditambah lagi oleh perban dilehernya.

"Kyunnie? Gwaenchanayo?" Sungmin mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Kyuhyun. "N-ne. Gwaenchanayo, hyung. Oh ya, namja itu siapa?" Tanyanya penasaran. Sungmin pun menoleh pada objek yang ditunjuk Kyuhyun barusan.

"Aku juga tidak begitu tahu. Setiap aku bertanya, dia tak mau menjawab. Disapa juga tidak dibalas. Yang kutahu namanya Kim Ryeowook." Jelas Sungmin pendek. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan masih penasaran dengan namja itu.

Ryeowook sendiri juga tidak menghiraukan mereka. Caramel miliknya menatap cincin yang melingkar pada jari manisnya. Datar. Wajahnya seperti seseorang yang tidak hidup.

Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya bergerak bangun dari tempat tidur. KyuMin couple-pun langsung menoleh kaget. Dan dengan anggun tapi terlihat datar, Ryeowook pergi keluar kamar.

"Lho? Dia kemana hyung? Lehernya kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun beruntun. Sungmin mulai merasakan gelisah dan tidak suka. "Dia biasanya akan ke atap rumah sakit untuk menatap langit sore. Kalau lehernya, aku tidak tahu. Saat aku bertanya soal lehernya pada suster, suster juga enggan untuk memberitahu." Jelas Sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan merubah topik pembicaraan. Mereka kembali bercakap-cakap hingga matahari benar-benar akan menghilang dari langit cerah.

.

.

.

Ryeowook terbangun lagi pada malam ini. Masa lalunya kembali datang dalam mimpinya. Kata-kata buaian itu sangat kejam tak bernyawa, itu yang ada di benak Ryeowook ketika ucapan janji bohong Donghae datang lagi dalam mimpinya.

Dia melihat sekitar. Tertinggal di sebuah kotak persegi, kamar rumah sakit. Dia benci Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Benci! Tapi kasih sayang pada mereka terasa berat untuk diluapkan. Kasih sayangnya tetap tersisa dalam dirinya.

Eunhyuk yang memasukkan dirinya kedalam rumah sakit ini, begitu juga Donghae paska kejadian itu. Dan sejauh ini, Eunhyuk tak berani datang menjenguknya. Mungkin malu pada sahabatnya sendiri.

Ryeowook mencoba tidur kembali walaupun rasanya akan sulit.

.

.

.

"Annyeong, Ryeowook-ssi." Sapa Kyuhyun membuat Ryeowook menoleh dari kebiasaan menatap datar cincinnya. Ryeowook menatapnya seakan berkata 'Waeyo?'. Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya bingung, "Ini bunga untukmu."

Ryeowook mengambilnya dengan perasaan bingung. Di mundurkan tubuhnya sedikit untuk melihat ranjang Sungmin. Kosong. Dimana Sungmin? Kyuhyun yang menyadari pandangan Ryeowook mengarah kemana segera berkata, "Dia pergi ke kamar mandi."

Namja manis itu mengangguk kecil. Dia sedikit tersipu malu karena orang yang dia tidak ketahui siapa bisa memberinya bunga seperti ini. Jantungnya berdetak cepat, seperti merasakan cinta datang kembali padanya. Namun ketika bayangan Donghae dan Eunhyuk melintas, Ryeowook menghapus perasaannya.

Kejadian dalam Acute kembali terulang dalam pikirannya. Dan satu lagi, dia meyakinkan diri jika namja tinggi didepannya adalah kekasih teman sekamarnya. Ryeowook tidak boleh mengganggu hubungan mereka.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Mau bertanya apa?" Ryeowook mendongak menatap wajah pucat Kyuhyun. Suara malaikat yang mengintrupsi telinga Kyuhyun mampu membuat jantungnya ikut berdetak lebih cepat. "Erm, lehermu. Apa yang terjadi dengan lehermu?"

DEG

Ryeowook terdiam. Bibirnya keluh untuk berucap. Namja manis itu menggeleng tak mau menjawab. Kejadian-kejadian dalam Acute terus melintas dalam benaknya.

Kyuhyun nampak khawatir seketika dengan perubahan sikap Ryeowook. Ditambah dengan isakan yang mulai dikeluarkan Ryeowook. "Anou, kau tidak apa-apakan?"

"Kyunnie~ Im back!" Suara Sungmin menggema dalam kamar saat masuk kamar. Suaranya jadi tercekat melihat Kyuhyun berada di samping tempat tidur Ryeowook ditambah lagi dengan namja itu yang tengah menggeleng keras.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Ryeowook berdiri dan berlari keluar kamar. Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin masuk segera mendekati hyungnya. "Minnie hyung? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya kemudian menuntun Sungmin duduk pada ranjangnya.

"Anio. Tadi ada apa dengannya? Kau bilang apa padanya?" Sungmin terlihat tidak sabar. Sejujurnya dia cemburu pada Kyuhyun. Dia memiliki rasa terhadap Kyuhyun sejak dulu.

"Aku hanya bertanya tentang lehernya. Lalu dia menggeleng dan terisak setelah itu lari. Aku juga bingung dengan apa yang terjadi." Sungmin tak percaya, foxy miliknya menatap ranjang milik Ryeowook. "Lalu, apa kau yang memberikan bunga itu?"

"Ne. Tapi aku hanya mengantarkan dan memberikan saja padanya. Bukan aku yang membeli bunganya."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Intinya bukan aku yang kasih. Orang lain yang memberinya."

.

.

.

Sungguh dalam dunia tanpa warna ini, semua terulang kembali

Tanpa lelah aku beri lebih banyak luka dalam diriku

Sadar bahwa perpisahan itu akan datang pada beberapa hal

Aku bekelana tanpa tujuan

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan tenang menuju atap rumah sakit. Dia ingat jika Ryeowook akan berada disini setiap sore. Setelah berpamitan pada Sungmin untuk pulang, dia pikir tak ada salahnya mendatangi Ryeowook terlebih dahulu untuk minta maaf.

Kret

Kyuhyun membuka pintu perlahan. Tampaknya tak ada apa-apa disana. Tapi perkiraannya salah besar. Saat ia melihat seseorang sedang meringkuk di pojokan dengan sebuah pisau ditangannya, ia segera berlari mendekat.

"Ryeowook! Jangan gila seperti ini!" Segera dia mengambil pisau itu dan melemparnya kesembarang arah. Matanya dapat melihat sayatan-sayatan tipis pada tubuh mungil itu bertambah banyak. Bahunya, lengannya dan pergelangan tangan menuju nadi.

"Kumohon jangan tanyakan..." Ujar Ryeowook parau. Suaranya hilang karena seharian memangis. "Kumohon jangan tanyakan..." Ulangnya. Kyuhyun bahkan menatap nanar mata Ryeowook yang bengkak memerah.

Dalam sekali tarikan, Kyuhyun memeluk erat Ryeowook. Mengelus punggung Ryeowook menenangkannya. "Mian karena bertanya tentang hal seperti itu. Ucapanku dan hatiku akan bersinar hangat didalan dirimu jika mereka dapat meraihmu suatu saat nanti."

Itu seperti sebuah harapan baru untuk Ryeowook. Kata-kata Kyuhyun membuat hatinya terasa hangat, seperti kehadiran Donghae dulu dalam hatinya. Beberapa saat mereka masih tetap dalam posisi tersebut.

"Cha, aku pulang dulu. Sebaiknya kau juga kembali ke kamar. Malam sudah datang. Aku tahu bulan ini begitu cantik tapi kau harus tetap masuk." Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar sambil menepuk-nepuk surai madunya. Hingga namja berambut ikal itu sampai di ambang pintu, Ryeowook berteriak, "Siapa namamu?"

Kyuhyun berbalik dan kedua mata mereka bertemu, "Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun." Jawab pemuda itu kemudian hilang setelah menutup pintu. Ryeowook tersenyum tipis sambil melambai tangan kecil.

Bahkan jika momen ini adalah suatu dosa, mereka tak akan melupakan dosa ini.

.

.

.

Tengah malam telah menggantung diatas kota Seoul. Kali ini, namja bergigi kelinci bangun dari tidurnya. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali sebelum menatap dimana Ryeowook tidur sekarang. Dia tak percaya bagaimana ekspresi Ryeowook sekarang

Disetiap tengah malam dia memang kadang juga bangun, tapi dia tak percaya jika senyum terlukis di bibir manis milik namja mungil tersebut. "Mustahil. Apa karena dia memimpikan Kyuhyun?" Gumam Sungmin kecil.

'Aku membuang banyak waktu percuma rupanya. Meskipun aku tahu ini tidak ada apa-apa selain istana pasir. Namun hari ini aku akan mulai membangun yang lain. Sampai hari saat ini semua akan hancur.' Batin Sungmin susah ditebak. Smirk muncul pada bibir 'M' miliknya.

"Aku telah mengetahui akhir dari takdir ini."

.

.

.

"Annyeong, Ming hyung~ Annyeong, Wookie-ya~" Sapa Kyuhyun dipagi hari ini. Entah kenapa emosi Sungmin naik seketika ketika Kyuhyun memanggil nama Ryeowook juga. "Selamat pagi." Balas Ryeowook sedikit tersenyum. "Annyeong~" Balas Sungmin dengan suara seperti biasa. Dia tak ingin Kyuhyun curiga dengan rencananya.

"Aku bawakan bunga untuk kalian berdua." Kyuhyun memberikan bunga mawar merah pada Sungmin sedangkan mawar ungu untuk Ryeowook. "Gamsahamida, Kyuhyun-ssi." Kata Ryeowook sopan.

"Tak perlu memanggilku begitu formal." Tanggap Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang merasa diacuhkan pun berdehem pelan. "Ah, bagaimana dengan bunga yang kubawa? Apa wangi seperti diriku?" Canda Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja baunya sama dengan mu. Tapi baunya seperti bangkai." Sahut Sungmin dan seketika pertengkaran mulut diantara KyuMin couple terjadi. Ryeowook hanya bisa tersenyum kecil sambil menghirup wangi bunga.

Warna ungu...

Bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa tahu jika ia suka warna ungu? Mungkin kebetulan saja, pikir Ryeowook. Caramelnya mendapati sebuah kertas disela bunga berwarna janda tersebut. Tangan lentiknya mengambil kertas tersebut.

'Semoga cepat sembuh. Aku suka senyuman manismu.' Ryeowook kembali tersenyum lebar. Jantungnya ikut berdetak cepat seiring pipinya yang memerah.

Namja bersuara tenor itu kembali menatap pasangan tersebut, dan ketika menatap mata foxy Sungmin, Ryeowook menyadari sesuatu.

.

.

.

Jika malam ini bulan yang kita saksikan dimasa lalu

Yang selalu bersinar dengan sinar yang sama

Kumohon biarkan aku berada disisimu lebih lama

Sampai tirai malam itu jatuh

.

.

.

"Bulan ini, bulan yang waktu itukan?" Ryeowook yang tengah berdiri diatas atap rumah sakit malam ini dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara bass. "Kyuhyun?" Namja yang disebutkan namanya hanya bergidik bahu dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Iya. Ini bulan yang waktu itu." Jawab sang namja manis kembali menatap kearah bulan yang tengah memancarkan sinar terangnya. Kyuhyun berdiri di samping Ryeowook dan ikut memandang bulan. "Kenapa belum masuk kamar?"

"Hanya ingin melihat langit malam. Bukankah ini sangat indah? Bulan yang ditemani selautan bintang cantik?" Kata Ryeowook mendiskripsikan. Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil.

Beberapa waktu kedepan, hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka sampai Ryeowook mengeluarkan suara. "Aku duluan ke kamar ya." Tangan Ryeowook ditarik sebelum namja mungil itu berbalik pergi.

"Kumohon biarkan aku berada sedikit lebih lama disisimu lebih lama." Gumam Kyuhyun dapat masuk ke dalam indra pendengaran Ryeowook. Jantung keduanya berdetak cepat.

Ryeowook membalas tersenyum manis, "Bagaimana jika kita kembali ke kamar bersama? Pamit sekali lagi pada Sungmin tak ada salahnya kan?" Ucap Ryeowook yang langsung disetujuin Kyuhyun.

Mereka kembali ke kamar bersama dan mendapati Sungmin yang menangis terisak. "Ming hyung? Waeyo?" Kyuhyun langsung menghampirinya, memeluk Sungmin erat. Karena tak mau ikut campur, Ryeowook berjalan menuju ranjangnya walaupun merasa sedikit khawatir pada Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng dan tetap menangis didekapan Kyuhyun. Menolak memberitahukan sebab dirinya menangis karena melihat ditambah mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook di atap tadi. Mereka berdua tidak tahu jika Sungmin mengikuti Kyuhyun sebelumnya.

Rasanya begitu sakit. Dia tidak berpikir jika perasaannya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ia berpikir jika Kyuhyun juga menyukainya setelah mereka lama bersama. Hatinya bertanya, apa mungkin Kyuhyun menyukai Ryeowook? Tapi jika iya, kenapa?! Mereka baru saja bertemu.

"Ming hyung, waeyo?" Kyuhyun semakin kalang kabut, tak biasanya Sungmin seperti ini. Sungmin dikenalnya adalah orang yang jarang menangis. Namja bergigi kelinci tersebut hanya dapat menangis meraung dan memukul dada Kyuhyun kesal.

Tangan-tangan Kyuhyun mendongakkan wajah manis Sungmin. Menghapus jejak-jejak air mata pada pipi sahabatnya. "Kumohon jangan menangis. Hatiku terlalu sakit jika melihat air matamu." Kata Kyuhyun menenangkan.

Mata mereka saling bertemu. Bagaikan saling mengirimkan pesan lewat pandangan, Sungmin mengangguk. Disisi lain, Ryeowook yang menatap moment KyuMin jadi semakin yakin dengan opininya.

'Satu baris kata yang kau ucapkan mengenai hatiku. Tanpa ragu-ragu, aku selalu mempercayai itu.' Batin Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

.

.

.

Mimpi kita mulai meredam dan berkabur

Masa depan yang tercipta dari ilusi kita sendiri

Sekarang dia harus membayar semua yang ia lakukan dimasa lalu

Namja itu mencoba untuk mengulangi perbuatannya

.

.

.

Ryeowook termenung dalam kamar menghadap luar jendela kamar. Matanya mengitari seluruh bagian depan rumah sakit yang begiti membosankan.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuat diriku tersenyum?" Tanya Ryeowook lirih. Tanpa terasa air mata kembali menetes dari pelupuknya.

"Kau tak akan bisa tertawa." Balas Sungmin kecil ketika dirinya membaca sebuah buku. Ruangan terlalu sepi jadi ia dapat mendengar ucapan teman sekamarnya dengan mudah.

Bibirnya mengeluarkan sebuah seringaian mematikan.

'Aku berharap suaraku dapat menjangkaumu, sekali ini saja, sekali ini.'

.

.

.

"Ya, kenapa kau datang lagi kesini?" Dilain hari, Kyuhyun kembali datang sore itu diatas atap rumah sakit. Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung pada Ryeowook. Kenapa terdengar Ryeowook tidak suka akan kehadirannya? "Lho? Bukankah aku juga punya hak untuk kesini?"

"Jeongmal? Kalau begitu aku kembali ke kamar saja." Kata Ryeowook dingin. Kembali, Kyuhyun menarik tangannya agar mereka bisa bertatapan mata. Mata Kyuhyun menjadi sinis menatap sosok dihadapannya

"Kenapa kau menghindariku? Apa salahku?"

"Apa ini terlihat aku seperti menghindarimu?"

"Tentu saja iya! Jelaskan padaku!"

Ryeowook mendecak kesal, "Kenapa kau begitu bodoh?!" Serunya tak tahan. Kyuhyun mematung, "Apa?"

"Apa kurang jelas terlihat dari matanya? Kenapa kau tak menyadarinya? Kenapa kau sangat bodoh?!"

"Apa maksudmu? Mata? Aku tidak mengerti!"

Suasana menjadi hening, keduanya terengah-engah karena emosi yang mereka keluarkan tadi. Disisi lain, terlihat seseorang sedang memegang pisau. Berjalan tepat kebelakang Kyuhyun perlahan.

"Kau bertanya padaku tentang luka dileherku? Akan kukatakan!" Teriak Ryeowook frustasi kemudian ia menceritakan segalanya. Bagaimana cara ia mendapatkan luka pada lehernya, hatinya juga.

Tubuh Kyuhyun menengang seketika. Bola matanya juga membesar mendengar semua cerita pahit Ryeowook. Ditambah lagi, hatinya juga teriris melihat namja dihadapannya menangis terduduk.

Namja yang berada dibelakang Kyuhyun sekarang berhenti. Keadaannya juga tak berbeda jauh dengan Kyuhyun. Dia benar-benar terkejut.

"Kau.. hiks... tak tahu sama sekali perasaanku. Aku takut kejadian ini terulang! Hiks... Kenapa kau tak menyadari jika Sungmin menyukaimu? Kenapa?! Aku bahkan bisa dengan mudah mengetahui perasaannya." Omel Ryeowook sambil menangis kesal.

Trang

Pisau yang dibawa namja itu terjatuh. Kyuhyun berbalik menghadap Sungmin, sang namja yang mematung dengan wajah serba salah. "Ka-kau tahu perasaanku? Ba-bagaimana bisa? Kenapa ini seperti mengulang kisah pahitmu, Ryeowook-ssi?" Suara Sungmin semakin lama terdengar semakin bergetar.

"Sungmin-ah? Sejak kapan kau disini?" Tanya Ryeowook balik. Tangannya menghapus air matanya kasar. "A-aku..." Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dia tak tahu jika ini akan seperti ini.

Rencana jahatnya seperti membuat Ryeowook kembali dimasa lalu. Rencana jahatnya untuk membunuh Kyuhyun dan bunuh diri seperti akan membuat namja mungil itu mengalami deja vu.

Dengan cepat ia berlari memeluk Kyuhyun. "Maafkan aku... Hiks.. Maafkan aku... Aku takut kehilanganmu, Kyuhyun.. Maafkan aku.." Ujar Sungmin berulang-ulang.

Kyuhyun memeluk erat, "Mianhae, hyung. Maaf jika aku tak peka." Katanya pelan.

Ryeowook perlahan mengembangkan senyum. Kini, dia sudah membalas semua yang ia lakukan dimasa lalu. Biarkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk bersama, begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Mereka sama-sama mencintai satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Lima hari kemudian

"Eh? Sungmin hyung sudah mau pulang? Kenapa begitu cepat?" Ryeowook bangun dari tempat tidurnya dipagi ini ketika suara dokter yang masuk kedalam telinganya. Dokter dan Sungmin terkejut.

Lima hari terlewat, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah resmi menjadi teman dekat Ryeowook. "Aku sudah hampir tiga minggu disini, Wookie. Apakah terlihat cepat?" Balas Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis.

Merasa mengganggu, Dokterpun beranjak pergi dari kamar setelah pamit pada keduanya. "Lagipula kau juga akan keluarkan seminggu lagi. Bersabarlah." Lanjut Sungkin setelah terlewat beberapa waktu jeda. "Tapikan... Padahal aku baru saja mendapat teman." Ujar Ryeowook sedih.

Kret

"Kkk, kami akan mengunjungimu kok nanti. Tenang saja." Sahut seseorang di ambang pintu. "Kyuhyun?" Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya. "Hei, nona manis. Aku membawa bunga lagi." Kyuhyun dengan santainya menggoyangkan bunga mawar ungu yang ada ditangannya.

Sungmin hanya tertawa kecil. Dia tidak merasa cemburu lagi. Tak pernah akan. Walaupun Kyuhyun terang-terangan memberi bunga pada Ryeowook dengan cara seperti itu, dia sudah mengetahui siapa sebenarnya pelaku pemberi bunga pada Ryeowook setiap harinya.

"Lagi? Kenapa bisa tahu kalau aku menyukai warna ungu?" Tanpa ragu Ryeowook mengambil bunga tersebut. Lehernya sudah bisa digerakan dengan baik walaupun masih terasa sakit sesekali. Kyuhyun bergidik bahu, "Aku hanya tahu." Namja pucat itu menghadap Sungmin sambil mengerlingkan mata jahil.

"Baiklah. Karena Sungmin sudah diperbolehkan pulang, aku akan langsung membawanya pulang." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menggandeng tangan Sungmin menuju pintu kamar. "Kami duluan ne, Wookie. Besok kami akan datang lagi." Pamit Sungmin

Ryeowook dengan senyum manisnya melambaikan tangan kecil. "Pai pai. Aku tunggu kedatangan kalian nanti." Balas Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin juga melambaikan tangan. 'Ucapanku dan hatiku akan bersinar hangat didalam dirimu jika mereka dapat bersinar suatu saat nanti.' Batin Kyuhyun sebelum menghilang dari pandangannya.

Kini Ryeowook menjatuhkan tangannya keatas ranjang. Senyum tak luntur dari bibirnya. "Sekarang setelah kehangatan itu menghilang, 'kumohon jangan pergi.' Suara yang menggemakan hatiku sedikit lebih sedikit aku akan melupakannya."

"Sadar bahwa perpisahan itu akan datang dalam beberapa hal. Aku berkelana tanpa tujuan."

Kyuhyun menggenggam kuat tangan Sungmin. Keduanya menatap satu sama lain kemudian melihat kearah langit saat sudah berada diluar rumah sakit. Menerima sepoi angin pagi ini dengan mata terpejam.

'Sungguh dalam dunia tanpa warna ini aku memikirkan pengorbananmu. Kau tidak boleh mengulang perbuatanmu.'

The End

Cha! FF series kedua ini sudah selesai. Series selanjutnya adalah YeWook couple. Mianhaeyo jika series ini sedikit aneh atau malah ngebingungin -_- Akhir kata, mind to review~?


End file.
